


Hide and Seek

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: Prompt: Sabriel + Leaves





	

“…4, 3, 2, 1. Alright, ready or not, here I come!” Sam calls out loudly, little puffs of fog evaporating in front of his face as he turns to look around the backyard. His eyes are immediately drawn to a rustling pile of leaves, one he was sure hadn’t been there before he turned around, and his lips turn up into a small smile. He can see tufts of brown hair peaking out from beneath the leaves, and when he listens closely, he hears muffled giggles too.

He walks closer, boots crunching against the dead leaves, and hums to himself.

“I wonder where those two could have gotten to. I don’t see them anywhere!” He wonders out loud, smirk widening when he hears more muffled laughter from beneath the leaf pile. He hears a shushing sound from beneath the leaves and he walks a few feet past the pile, making a thoughtful noise. “I bet they’re hiding in the garage.”

He walks off, listening to his daughter and his husband snicker together from their horrible hiding place. Once he makes it to the garage he pulls the leaf-blower down from one of the high shelves, checking that it’s filled with gasoline before he presses the automatic start button and listens to it roar to life.

He carries the machine into the yard, calling out over the ruckus of the engine, “Well, I can’t find Mary or Gabriel! I might as well tidy up the yard!” He proceeds to point the leaf blower in the direction of the pile, laughing as leaves fly in every direction, immediately revealing his husband and daughter underneath. They are huddled together, laughing and batting away leaves as the wind blows them into their faces.

“Daddy, daddy, stop!” Mary shrieks, laughing and toddling her way over to Sam. He sets the leaf blower down, letting it idle, and scoops Mary up into his arms.

“You were under the leaves that whole time?” He feigns shock, smiling as she giggles and nods.

“Yup! And you had no clue!” She’s very proud. Sam smiles and kisses her rosy cheek, setting her down again so she can run back towards the leaf pile. She throws herself into the leaves beside Gabriel, laughing and rolling around with glee. Gabriel smiles, tugging her close and sitting his daughter in his lap.

“What do you say we all go inside and have some hot cocoa?”

As Mary shrieks with joy and runs off towards the house, Gabriel smiles at Sam. Sam smiles back. He’s never been happier with his life than he is now.


End file.
